Changes
by ladybugg
Summary: Finally after months of waiting, here's a new chapter. Jubilee's past is revealed, and we'll see why she became homicidal. Ororo talks to a friend before the funeral.
1. Changes

Changes 1  
  
Authors Notes: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: X-MEN characters do not belong to me. Sometimes I wish that I did, but you guys know how it goes.  
  
  
  
Dreams  
  
Remy LeBeau was having the same dream that he'd been having for months now. He wasn't even sure if he could call it a dream anymore, because lately it had been more of a nightmare than anything else. He'd always considered himself tough, but this dream made him tremble with fear as never before. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the dream hadn't been derived from actual events in his life. Dreams he had hoped that would fade in time, but once again fate was not that kind.  
  
In the dream he saw his life take a turn for the worse. He kept reliving the time when he lost the woman that he loved. He kept hearing her screams carry on into the night, a plea for help. He had failed her, and the cost of it all was that she lost her life. She was supposed to be the strong one, invincible they had said. What the hell did they know, because if she were so damn invincible then she would be here right now? Wouldn't he be holding her in his arms, feeling the soft caress of her gloved hands? Wouldn't he place his hands in her brunette hair, with the beautiful white streak that was in the middle of her head? Wouldn't she be here with him right now, if she were so invincible?  
  
He had visions of marrying her one-day, and taking care of her for the rest of their lives. Everyone had always said that they were destined for each other. Remy never believed in destiny, but he had faith. He had faith that he would be by Rogue's side for a long time. He'd always expected that he would be the first to go. He had always been reckless, and didn't care what the outcome would be. He loved driving his motorcycle fast, and he definitely loved his smokes. Yeah he figured that he would be the first to go, but he had been wrong. Never once did he imagine that life would be so cruel, and meaningless without Rogue in it.  
  
However since her death, he had been like a lost sheep without its shepherd. He had been heartbroken, confused, and understandably upset. He blamed his teammates, when he should've blamed himself. He had been the one responsible for her death that much he was sure of. He had been the one that told her to wait outside of the Friends of Humanity building, while he checked inside the enormous compound. His other teammates were on the opposite side of the building dealing with a mob of frustrated individuals.  
  
No one saw it coming. It came so suddenly that even Jean had been caught unaware. Jean felt a strange presence approaching, but she thought it was just someone in the mob. However, that just wasn't the case. As it turned out, a few of the FOH members came around to the rear of the compound. Remy had been inside the building trying to find one of their teammates who had been kidnapped. Rogue had stayed behind as instructed, focusing more about Remy's return rather than her own safety. She thought that she was safe in the back, away from the commotion up front. Even Remy felt that she would be safe. That is until a 45-millimeter bullet went through the back of her head. So her powers of invincibility, and strength had its limit. She was after all only a mortal, even if she was a mutant.  
  
The sound of the gun had stopped everyone one in his or her tracks. Everyone looked around at their other teammates to see if they were all right. Everyone in the front of the compound was alive and well, which only left Remy and Rouge. Everyone in the front knew that Remy would take care of Rogue, and so they never thought twice about whom the victim of the gun was. Remy on the other hand knew better. It was not only the strange feeling in his chest that told him that Rogue was dead. It was the way his heart stopped cold, when he heard the gun go off. He had heard a brief scream that was instantly cut off, and deep in his heart he knew.  
  
Not wanting to go back until he found his missing partner, the pain in his heart beckoned him to go back. He decided to wait, and finally found the person that he was looking for. Ororo was still strikingly beautiful, even though she had been badly beaten and bruised. She had on an inhibitor collar, rendering her powers useless. When she saw Remy her eyes lit up, and she smiled. Gambit knew that she had suffered greatly at the hands of these monsters, and he felt that they had also had their way with her sexually as well. He didn't know how Charles Xavier would react to that bit of information. They had been dating for a while before all of this madness began. She was quite smitten with the old man, and Remy was happy for them both. It was time that they had finally found someone to give their love to, and to finally get a little love back as well.  
  
He lightly charged up her shackles, and then the chains exploded. It was a small explosion that did nothing more than singes her caramel colored neck. He had to carry her out, but as he kept getting closer to the rear exit, he had a feeling of dread in his heart. His intuition told him that something was wrong. It was a feeling that he'd remember for the rest of his life. Then that feeling became a reality, when he finally exited the hot and stuffy compound. For the moment he stepped outside, a vision of crimson red greeted him. The smell of iron, drafted up to his nostrils. However it wasn't iron that he smelled. No not iron at all, because it was the smell of death. It was the smell of blood, and he finally forced his eyes downward at the figure lying in a pool of it.  
  
He had expected to see one of those damn FOH members, but he never expected to see Rouge. Not dead, and not like this. He released Storm from his arms, and suddenly fell to his knees. With one swift motion, he grabbed Rogue and held her in his arms. He removed one of his gloves, and softly placed his hands on her face. He wanted to feel her one last time, hoping that she would absorb some of his powers. He had hoped that she would wake up, as if nothing happened, but she didn't move. No powers and no healing factor could bring her back, because she had already been dead. She had been dead even before Remy put her in his arms, and it was his entire fault. So he cried, and held onto the one woman that he'd love always.  
  
Love.  
  
He loved Rogue, even more than he loved Belladonna. There would never be another woman in his life that would ever compare to her. He may have lost her in body, but he'd never lose sight of his love for her. When it was his time to go, he made a promise to be lain right by her side. For love knows no boundaries of death, because even in death he still loved her more than he could ever love himself. Love is what compels him to go on, and to live.  
  
However he couldn't do so at the mansion, because it brought back so many painful memories. So he left. He left behind all the fights, guilt, teammates, and he went out becoming a thief once again. With his looks, he'd never get a normal job. So he had just turned his back on everything that he'd ever believed in.  
  
Up until this very day, he had never gone back. Not even to visit. He didn't go back when Charles died. He didn't go back when Storm was pregnant with Charles's baby, and had a miscarriage five days after his death. He didn't go back when Jean and Logan finally got married. He didn't go back when his little petite Jubilee was married, or when she had any of her four children. He didn't go back when he learned that his Jubilee left her husband and four kids behind, to formed a rag tag group of outlaws. In his opinion Jubilee's group was far worse than any member of the FOH. He didn't go back, because of too many memories. Too many bad memories to ever go back, and with every passing day it seems like things were falling apart. Everything was indeed falling apart, including the X-Men.  
  
Jubilation Lee sat in the living room watching the television set, when a special news report came on. She sat up straighter, listening as the newsman broke the latest news. The reporter was dressed in an all black tailored made suit, which made her think of her current boyfriend Nicholas Thomas. The newsman broke the latest story, naming a name that she was already familiar with, and so he began.  
  
"A well known geneticist, and scientist was found dead today in a local cemetery. Hank McCoy was well known for finding the cure to the legacy virus that has helped saved many lives including mutants and humans alike. Once again Hank McCoy has been found dead. He was beaten and mutilated, and his remains were strewn all across a well-known graveyard, where many X-MEN now reside. At this time there are no leads or witnesses, and the police are asking for any help regarding this case. Hank McCoy dead at 48, and this is indeed a shocking loss for medical community. Mark back to you.  
  
The newscaster came back on, remarking on news, that didn't matter to Jubilee one way or the other. Jubilee leaned back into the chair, resting her head against Nicholas's leg. He reached down with his right arm, and began stroking her neck up and down. She looked up into his steel blue eyes, as he began fingering her lips with his fingers.  
  
"Well Luv, I think your little handiwork made the news."  
  
"So does that mean I'm famous now?"  
  
"To me you've always been famous. As a matter of fact you're ten times better than that wanker Julia Roberts."  
  
"Julia Roberts? Who's she?"  
  
"Someone who'd never have the guts to do what you did."  
  
"What did I do, because I have a little problem remembering?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did luv, but if you have problems remembering I do have that nice video footage available."  
  
"What! I thought I told you to burn that! If the police find any evidence of the slayings were done for. No correction, I'm done for."  
  
"You know I probably would have believed that, if it wasn't for your homicidal tendencies."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What I am saying luv, is that the cops don't stand a chance."  
  
"Damn straight they don't."  
  
"So who's next?"  
  
"Well I don't know. We could go after Storm next, or better yet we could get Mrs. Jean Grey. Wait a minute I know who our next target is going to be."  
  
"The suspense is killing me."  
  
"How about we go for the main honcho."  
  
"Charles Xavier? I thought that he was supposed to be like your surrogate father or something like that."  
  
"No that was Wolverine. Charles Xavier opened up his home to me, allowed me to live in this huge mansion rent free, and he trained me to be the great fighter I am today."  
  
"Splendid luv. Remind me to never get on your good side."  
  
"Yeah that might kill you."  
  
Both Nicholas and Jubilee burst out into a gale of laughter, as they planned their next big murderous adventure. She had killed one of the X- men, and it made her feel more alive, than the time when she had her kids. It brought a feeling of satisfaction deep within her bones, ending the life of one of her former friends. During the next few months, there were going to be a few changes in her life. She was going to begin with killing all of the X-Men, new and old alike.  
  
Ororo Munroe was sitting at the table trying to call the mansion, but the line was constantly busy. She redialed hoping that she'd be able to get through sometime soon. She cursed at the phone every time a busy signal greeted the phone.  
  
"Come on Bobby Drake. If you don't get off of that phone, I'll wring your little scrawny neck myself!"  
  
Ororo slammed the phone down, and began shouting obscenities to anyone within hearing range. One of her best friends had just died, and there was no way she could get through to her former teammates.  
  
*Chances are they already knew about what had happened. Chances are they were out saving a world that hates and fears them. One thing Ororo knew for certain was that she would have a nervous breakdown, if she didn't speak to somebody soon.  
  
She picked up the phone again, and redialed the number. Only this time someone finally picked up the phone. Relief washed over her entire body, when she heard Logan's voice in the background. A young lady answered the phone, which Storm was not familiar with.  
  
"Xavier's school for the gifted, how may I help you?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Look lady you called my house!"  
  
"May I please talk to Jean?"  
  
"Why didn't you say that to begin with? Hold on a sec."  
  
Storm waited for a few minutes before Jean picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Jean.It's me."  
  
"Storm?"  
  
"I know I haven't call in a while."  
  
"It's been nine years!"  
  
"I know. Look I just called to see if you heard the news about Hank?"  
  
"Yeah we did. Is that what you wanted to know?"  
  
"Jean I."  
  
"I get it. The only time that you fit any of us into your busy little schedule, is when one of dies is that it?"  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"That may be so, but you walked out on us."  
  
"Look I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I didn't walk out you guys. I thought you of all people would understand that. I lost my fiancé and my child. Do you think I could stay around after that? You have no idea about what I went through, so just drop it o.k."  
  
"I have no idea on what you've been through, is that what you said? Well let me tell you one thing, I know exactly what you've been through. Did you forget that I left Scott for Logan, which means by right I lost Nathan."  
  
"Cable was never your child, or did you forget that?"  
  
"Goodbye Storm but before you go, can you please do me a small favor. The next time one of us dies, don't call."  
  
Before Storm could get out the next word, Jean furiously slammed the phone down cutting their conversation short. Storm looked down at the trembling phone in her hand. She couldn't believe that her best friend was now her worst enemy. She already knew that her deciding to leave the X-Men would have some type of negative reaction from the others. However she never envisioned that it would be this bad.  
  
There was no doubt that Hank was going to be buried at the mansion grounds, and Storm decided that she wasn't going to miss his funeral. She may not be welcomed, but she refused to back down to the likes of Jean Grey. She was going to say goodbye to one of her best friends. She had missed Charles's funeral, and that has plagued her every since. She wanted to say her final goodbye, without carrying the guilt around for years. So she sat holding the phones, crying over her many losses. Why did life have to be so hard? Why wasn't she allowed to be happy? Wasn't it bad enough that she was labeled as an outcast, living a life far from normal? Then again when you lose everything that you could possibly love, why should there be any room in your life for happiness. She didn't want happiness, or even forgiveness. All she wanted was to say goodbye.  
  
As the tears fell and the phone beeped in protest, Storm awakened from her deep reverie. She hung up the phone, and went into her room. She had some packing to do, and she knew that today was going to be a long day.  
  
Jubilee was in the kitchen cooking dinner, which consisted of fried chicken and mash potatoes. Nicholas walked in behind her, and kissed her lightly on the neck.  
  
"Luv I got a bit of bad news for you."  
  
"What' that?"  
  
"What was the name of the poor bloke that had to put up with you for years?"  
  
"Who? Charles Xavier?"  
  
"Yeah I think that was the guy. Wasn't he going to be our next target?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So the blokes already dead. Some old geezer named Erik dusted him about six years ago."  
  
"What! No F' ing way!!"  
  
"Language, luv language."  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"So what do we do now luv?"  
  
"We'll waste them all." 


	2. Changes 2

Changes 2  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is going to introduce two of the newest X-Men, and their relationship with Jubilee. It's going also explain in some detail, of why Jubilee became so vicious. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the X-Men belongs to me. (Sigh.) Everyone else does. By the way the Chyna in this story is not the former WWF champion. I just used her name.  
  
Jean paced the living room back and forth, obviously upset by something. Logan didn't have to be a telepath to see that something was bothering her. He took out a stiff cigar from his shirt pocket, and lit it up with a lighter that was lying on a small end table.  
  
"What's got ya so hot red."  
  
"You'll never guess who had the nerve to call here."  
  
"Let me guess, was it the I.R.S?"  
  
"Logan I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine I give, who was it?"  
  
"Storm."  
  
Once Logan heard the name of his former teammate, his heart stopped cold. He hadn't thought about her, since she left the team years ago. He was hurt that she didn't even bother to say goodbye, but he obviously wasn't the only one. Gambit was the first to go, following the death of Rouge. It was weird that everyone already knew that he'd probably leave the mansion, and they had been right. However with Storm nobody had the slightest idea that she was going to leave. She had responsibilities to the team, and she left. She was the only reliable team leader that they had. Sure Scott was the prime team leader, but he had left the team as well.  
  
The main reason why Scott left was, because he had caught Jean having an affair with Logan. He had stayed away for a long while, even after Charles had passed away. He came to Charles's funeral, but he didn't resume his duties as the team leader. Everyone didn't think twice about whom was going to lead the team, because they'd always thought that Storm would be there to pick up the pieces. How wrong they were. Storm took off on the night that Charles died, and only came back when she was having severe stomach pains.  
  
It turned out that she was pregnant, and unfortunately she lost her baby. Still everyone thought that Storm was here to stay, but she left the mansion never returning. So she had called. What did she want? Did she want to resume her duties as team leader? Was she out of money? Something forced her to call, and Logan wanted to know what it was.  
  
"So what did she want?"  
  
"To tell me that she's coming up for Hank's funeral."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What do you think I said? I told her in so many words to go screw herself."  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"O.K. Maybe I didn't exactly say that, but I told her that the next time one of us dies don't bother calling."  
  
"Aw come on red, that was just mean. Look Storm has been through a lot, and I'm not using that as an excuse. There is no excuse for what she did."  
  
"She left us without a leader. That's like sending sheep to its slaughter. That was just wrong."  
  
"Jean even though Scott was gone during that time, there was still you and me to lead the team. We may have never been team leaders when Charles was around, but I think we've managed just fine. Look honey I know you're mad, but Storm has been your best friend for years. You really shouldn't take your frustrations out on her, and let's be honest we both know why you're so frustrated."  
  
"No honey it's not that."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
Jean lowered her head to the ground, embarrassed that her husband knew the truth about what she was feeling. Then again that was one of the things about him that she found so attractive about him. She looked into his steely blue eyes, afraid that she would find anger and hatred in them. Yet she was wrong, because his eyes showed understanding and love. She cleared her throat, and prepared herself to begin speaking.  
  
"I never thought he'd come back."  
  
"Neither did I. So how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I could care less one way or the other. Scott is now engaged to Emma, and I truly wish him the best. Really I do. I'm just concerned that Chyna and Gabriela won't exactly let Scott come in here, and try to become their new team leader."  
  
"Tell me about it. It took them four years before they even started listening to us. Now don't think for just one minute that Scott's going to waddle his way back here, and try to run things as if the Professor was still here. Times have changed, and so have the X-Men. So he's going to have to change as well. I'm not saying this to be ugly, but we no longer fight for Xavier's cause. We fight for survival. Somebody out there has killed Hank, and it's up to us to find out that it is. I have a strange feeling that we haven't seen the last of this person. If we're not careful, only Lord knows what's going to happen next.  
  
Chyna Davis stared in the mirror, hating the resemblance that stared back at her. As she matured into a young woman, she resented the fact that she was beginning to look more like her mother.  
  
Throughout the years her appearance has changed dramatically. Her beautiful black hair has been dyed from blonde to hot pink. It had been cut from its shoulder length to a short fuzzy buzz cut. As far as she was concerned she didn't want anything to do with her mother. Least of all look like her.  
  
She used to envy her friends, because she knew that their parents would always be there for them. Where was her mom? What did her mother even think about? Did she ever care about their welfare, or their well being? Why did she tear apart this family?  
  
Every single memory of her mother that Chyna had was often a bad one. Her mother never cared for her, or her sister since they had been kids. If there was one good thing about her mother that Chyna could remember, was the fact that in the beginning she really did care for them.  
  
She didn't know why her mother had stopped caring. She never realized that her mother could be so cold and vicious. After all her mother did murder her father. As a matter of fact, her mother killed him, as everyone sat at the dinner table. Gabriela is still in shock. Sometimes she comes out of it, but on certain days she became a recluse.  
  
Let it be known that Chyna without a doubt hated her mother, for what she has done to everybody, especially the X-Men. They were her only family left, since the senseless murder of her parents. So why did her mother do something to her, the exact same thing that was done to her? Chyna still couldn't understand it.  
  
Life in the mansion was far better than she would have ever hoped for. Everyone was rather sweet, especially when they found out who their mother was. For the most part everyone was angry; that Jubilee had taken the road that she had taken. However, there was only one person, whose eyes filled with sadness, whenever he looked at Chyna. She did resemble her mom, and even her eyes were the same color of ocean water blue.  
  
Chyna felt sorry for Logan, because she knew that Logan had really loved her mother. Some say it was only as a surrogate father figure type of love, but something told her that it was more than that.  
  
Logan had told me on certain occasions that he regretted the day that Jubilee walked down the isle with my father. He has never told me why, but I guess that deep down he wanted it to be him instead. I also found it quite weird that many of the X-Men really didn't have any warm words to say about my father. I don't know why my parent's marriage was doomed even before it started. All I know is that my father was good to my sister and me. He loved us, which is more than I can ever say for mother.  
  
Life would've been so much easier if, things were different. I wished that I wasn't a mutant, a gift curtsey of my mom. I wished that things were easier to deal with, but it wasn't.  
  
She told herself that she shouldn't complain. At least her mother explained to her that there was a possibility, that she would have some kind of mutation when she grew up. How right she had been, because her mutation manifested when she was in the shower. She ended up in the intensive care unit, because she had electrocuted herself. Thankfully she didn't have any burns on her body. After her recovery her mom had told her about Xavier's school for the gifted. She had told Chyna that she wouldn't always be around, and that if she needed some kind of help to go there.  
  
So after her mom murdered their father, both she and Gabriela ran away from home. She feared for her life, so she went to the one place that she knew of that protected mutants. She has been here since. She has graduated top of her class, and later trained to be one of the X-Men. She's been fighting alongside them for a while now, and looks forward to putting an end to her mom. If she had to kill her, then so be it. After all it's like the old saying goes, an eye for an eye.  
  
Storm had been flying for what seemed like hours, before she finally reached the mansion. She walked up to the stairs, and sat her bags down on the ground. She hesitated a moment before she ringed the bell. There used to be a time that she could've just walked right on in. Times have certainly changed, and she knew better than to just barge in there like she owned the place.  
  
The door opened, and there stood a man that she hadn't seen in ages. His hair was in disarray, and his face was rugged with day old stubble. He wore a black T-Shirt, with dusty blue jeans. He wore an updated pair of visors, which resembled a pair of glasses. They were still red visors, but they were clear enough that Storm could see his eye color. It was definitely a major improvement. He was roughly handsome, and when he smiled, Storm just about melted.  
  
*When did Scott finally grow up, and become a man* Storm thought as she reached out to give him a hug.  
  
He smelled really good, even though his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in weeks. This was definitely a side of Scott, which Storm had never seen. It was a side of him that she liked.  
  
He had always been so clean cut and boring, that Storm thought that he'd never leave that phase. Yet he was, standing here so confident and sure of himself. My, have times changed.  
  
Scott cleared his throat and pulled back from the gentle embrace of Ororo Munroe. It had been almost twenty years since he had seen her last. Time has definitely been good to her. She had made a lot of changes over the years. Her beautiful long white hair had been cut into a beautiful short bob. She had on long earrings that hung almost to her shoulders. She had on a green halter top, with green leather pants. She was really working the thigh high boots that she was sporting.  
  
He looked into her blue eyes, the one thing that hadn't changed about her, and smiled.  
  
"Ororo it's good to see you. You look good."  
  
"Thanks Scott. I must say that you look good also."  
  
"You're just being nice."  
  
"No really, you do."  
  
"Where are my manners, come on in. There's some barbeque out back, if you're interested. I made it myself."  
  
"Then how can I say no?"  
  
"Let me take your bags to your room. If you wait right here, I'll introduce you to our newest members."  
  
"Scott, didn't you leave the team a while back?"  
  
"Yeah I did, when Jean and Logan got married, but now I'm back."  
  
"Might I add better than ever?"  
  
"Add whatever you like. I'm going to take these up, and I'll be right down."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Scott went upstairs and returned five minutes later. He smiled when he saw Storm once again. Storm didn't think he could smile, because during the time that they were all together, he never did. She guessed that time away from Jean, was just what he needed to be happy again.  
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She couldn't help but notice how soft they were. She had never held his hand, but she was presently enjoying every moment of it. He pulled her out back, where the entire team was now assembled. The mood outside was a somber one, seeing as to how tomorrow they were going to bury on of their own. Some people had tears in their eyes, while others were quietly associating with each other.  
  
Scott pulled her closer to him, as if he could sense her fears, and then cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear him. Everyone tore their eyes away from whatever it was that they were doing, to look at the person who now stood before them. Wolverine smiled when he saw the young woman, but his smile soon turned into a frown when his wife saw whom it was.  
  
He ran off after her when she stalked back into the mansion, without saying so much as goodbye. Scott looked concerned and then shrugged his shoulders. He turned to a dark haired beauty, which looked like a Goth queen. She wore dark clothes, and dark make up. Her hair was a loud green color, but Storm noticed that underneath the make up, she was a rather nice looking kid.  
  
Scott pointed a finger to the girl, and made the proper introductions.  
  
"Storm this is Chyna Davis. Chyna this is Ororo Munroe, but everybody calls her Storm"  
  
"So you're the weather witch? I've heard a lot about you, especially from Jean."  
  
"Chyna!"  
  
"Sorry Scoter. Anyway, Storm you don't have to worry. I never believe everything that I hear. Are you two an item or something?"  
  
"Chyna will you stop it?"  
  
"Scott calm down. The reason why I asked that in the first place was because you're all hugged up, like your dating or something. Or didn't you notice?"  
  
Scott's entire face turned beet red from embarrassment, as he realized that he was still holding on to Storm. He reluctantly let go, and motioned for Storm to walk with him. He pointed to a younger girl, who was staring at the sky. Storm looked at her, and noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hello sweetheart, my name is Ororo. How are you?"  
  
"Storm she doesn't speak much. She's a catatonic. Every now and then she goes into this quiet world, and only her sister can bring her out of it."  
  
"Her sister?"  
  
"Chyna. Let's go over here, and talk."  
  
They walked to an open area where nobody was standing and Scott finished telling his story.  
  
"Word has it that their mother killed their father, right in front of them."  
  
"What kind of mother would do such a thing?"  
  
"Jubilee would."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jubilee is their mother."  
  
"Oh my god. I don't know how much bad news I can take in one day." Storm said as the tears suddenly fell down her face. Scott pulled her into a tight hug, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't cry. Thing are crazy around here, and to be honest with you, we are the only two stable ones here. So don't fall apart on us now. Why don't you go upstairs to your room, and get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and you're going to need your rest. I'll come get you when the dinner's ready."  
  
"I know, but I haven't had a chance to speak to everyone yet."  
  
"There'll be plenty of time at dinner, but now you need you're rest. Bobby is helping with the funeral arrangements. Emma is going to stop by later, and I need to go jump in the shower. So just go up and rest o.k."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. I am a little tired."  
  
Scott escorted Storm to her bedroom door, and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. She began blushing, and held her head down to hide it. Since when did Scott ever make her feel this way? She concluded that it was because of everything happening all at once, so she didn't read anything into it.  
  
"It's good to have you back home Stormy."  
  
Storm laughed and hugged him tightly, and whispered into his ear.  
  
"It wouldn't have been so good if you weren't here. Thank you for being here for me."  
  
She pulled back and walked into her room. Before he left she called out one last time.  
  
"Scott. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now get some rest!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
Storm closed the door, and walked to her bed. Her bedroom was just as she left it, and she was grateful. She collapsed on her bed, and closed her eyes. In no time she was fast asleep. 


	3. Changes 3

Changes 3  
  
Author's Notes: I had some serious writer's block here, so please forgive if it's a bit jumbled up. Anyway if you have questions, write them when you review. I'll answer them on the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to Marvel, and not to little old me. Shoot, life just isn't fair.   
  
Jubilation Lee knew every single defense machination, which guarded the mansion walls. She knew how to invade every single trap, and sound alarms that they had booby trapped along the mansion. She wanted to do nothing but sneak into the compound, and like a shinobi ninja, quietly strike with a vengeance.  
  
However she wanted to do things up front, and without a hidden agenda. She wanted the X-Men to welcome her back with open arms, and only then would she strike to kill. So she walked up to the front door, and she ranged the doorbell. In an instant she brought on the water works, as Nick stood behind her with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Why are you crying luv?" Nick asked worriedly.  
  
"Shh. It's all an act. Here comes some one, so be quiet."  
  
The door opened, and at once she saw a face she hadn't seen in years. She looked at Bobby Drake, and the years had certainly been kind to him. Jubilee was surprised to see her old former partner in crime. He was all grown up, and Jubilee barely recognized him. He had a scruffy beard that made him finally look his age. He was dressed in some neatly pressed khaki pants, and a neat white collared shirt. Jubilee was genuinely surprised to see that his fashion sense, evolved from the nasty blue jeans and t-shirts that he'd always wore to something more stylish.  
  
Bobby looked at the young girl that he used to know, and he immediately felt sorry for his former friend. He knew of the reports of her killing her husband, but deep in his heart he'd always felt as if those reports were wrong. Now as it would seem, Jubilee was back.  
  
Bobby noticed the tall lanky man that stood right behind her, and for some reason he thought that it would be better if he kept an eye on the young man. For some strange reason Bobby instinctively knew that he couldn't trust the man, and made a mental note to keep an eye on him.  
  
He looked down at the young girl crying, and for one brief instant he considered closing the door in her face. It was because of her that two young girls were virtually orphans, and they were both deeply affected in the process. How could he betray his friends by allowing her to walk into the house? How he could betray his new girlfriend Chyna, by allowing Jubilee to enter into their house as if nothing happened.  
  
So he stood there looking at Jubilee crying, before he walked out the door. He closed the door behind him, and extended a hand out to her. She reached up and grabbed his hand. When he pulled her up, she stood there face to face with her old former friend. He looked through the side of his eye, cautiously watching the guy that was with Jubilee. Through a blanket of tears Jubilee began to speak, and Bobby's attention was directed back to the young girl.  
  
"Bobby, Did you hear about Hank?"  
  
"Yeah. We're burying him tomorrow, but I don't think now is a good time for you to be here Jubes." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"I just wanted to pay my respects."  
  
"I'm sorry Jubilee, but I can't do that. Scott would have a fit if I'd let you in the house."  
  
"Since when do you start listening to old one eye Bobby? I leave for a few years, and you go and change on me."  
  
"The only one here who has changed here is you Jubilee, or have you forgotten that."  
  
"I have not changed Bobby."  
  
"Jubilee you killed a man. As a matter of fact, you killed your husband. Is any of this ringing a bell now?"  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it? Was it mystique? Let me guess it was Morph. Jubilee you killed your husband and you know it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date tonight that I don't want to miss."  
  
"Bobby just listen to me for one second. Do you remember when Bastion kidnapped me?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"The girl that escaped the compound wasn't me. She was some sort of doppelganger of me, and she was the one that married Bastion. It wasn't me. I was still locked away in that dingy cage, and I would've still been in there if it wasn't for Nick here."  
  
"So let me get this straight. The Jubilee that married Bastion, even after we tried to persuade her not to, wasn't you? The person that married Bastion was some sort of doppelganger. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you decide to wait years after Bastion's dead to come tell me this?"  
  
"I was locked away in that prison until this morning. I would've still been in there if Nick didn't help me out of there. I mean it's not like you guys came for me, or anything. I stayed in that prison, hoping that somebody would get me out of there. Then I just so happen to run across today's paper, and I read that Hank has been murdered. Do you think that I would make up something like that?"  
  
"I don't know Jubes."  
  
"Bobby it's me. Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Can I come in please? I just need to talk to somebody. Is Wolvie here? I just need to talk to somebody about this whole mess."  
  
"I'm sorry Jubes, but now is not a good time."  
  
"Wrong answer bub." Jubilee shouted.  
  
In one quick instant, Jubilee's hand shot out. She then grabbed Bobby by the throat, and immediately her mutant powers began to kick in. Bobby felt as if he was being electrocuted, and he tried to power up. Suddenly Jubilee let him go, and he instantly fell to the ground.  
  
"Nick do your thing baby, but don't mess up his face."  
  
Nick stood over the young man, who now was in his ice form. Bobby quickly threw an ice shard, which turned into some sort of ninja star. It spun around and around, until it landed into the young man's chest. Bobby expected to see blood coming from the young man, but was surprised when it didn't.  
  
The ice star absorbed into the man's body, and he quickly snatched Bobby's hand in his. Suddenly Bobby reverted back to his normal mode, and looked at the young man in astonishment.  
  
"You see my power is actually quite weird. I can absorb almost anything I want, with the exception of someone's life force. That's not all though. I can also melt the skin right off of your body. I could change you into a leper, or a one legged freak. Your body and your soul belong to me. So say goodbye to your body."  
  
Bobby tried to scream, but there were no words escaping his lips. He tried to pull his arm away from the man, but his skin melted right away from his body. Pretty soon his entire body, melted into some sort of icky substance. The only thing that remained was Bobby's intact head.  
  
Nick brought out a long bladed knife, and cut off the young man's head, from his skeleton corpse. He held it up as if were some sacred prize. Jubilee looked at the decapitated man, and lightly kissed his corpse. She then picked up the pile of clothes and bones, and threw them in a nearby bush. She made sure that nothing was showing, and she returned to Nick's side. Meanwhile, Nick stood in the pool of wasted blood. Almost immediately Nick's mutant powers absorbed the blood, and the porch was once again spotless. Jubilee looked into Nick's eyes, and made a move to kiss him. He backed away, and Jubilee looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Not until you wash your face. There's no way I'm going to give you a kiss now. You did just kiss a bloody corpse."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of him, no way."  
  
Jubilee turned back towards the door, and opened it up. She quietly walked into the mansion, noticing the varied changes throughout the main foyer. She scanned the entire living room, until her eyes fell upon a small table that held many pictures. She looked at the pictures of her former friends, with a look of sheer disgust. She took the severed head and displayed it as sickeningly as she could on top of the table.  
  
She was just about to leave the mansion, before something caught her attention. She saw a picture of her two children, who were now living in the mansion. An evil smile crossed her face, and Nick leaned over to see what she was staring at.  
  
Jubilee noticed that they were a little older, and that her older daughter resembled her a great deal. She felt an inward anger boil, and wanted to do nothing but annihilate Bastion's two evil spawns.  
  
She suddenly heard Nick stifle a scream, and she turned around to find him floating across her. Her eyes were directed towards the long staircase that stood before them, and she noticed that Jean Grey was standing at the top of the stairs. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, and for once it appeared that the little mind witch was apparently weak. Jubilee didn't know the reasons why Jean was in such a weaken state, but she decided that she was going strike while she was able to.  
  
She charged up the stairs, aiming to hurt Jean. However her efforts were diminished when she saw a blurred form shoot from behind Jean. In a quick instant Jubilee felt a powerful impact crash into her lower abdominal, as she was sent cascading down the long stairway. The moment she landed on the ground, she realized that Logan was now straddling her.  
  
She focused much of her energy towards Logan's face, and sent him hurling towards a nearby wall. When Logan landed against the wall with a sickening thud, Jean looked over to where her husband was now lying on the ground.  
  
Nick suddenly fell to the floor, and he charged over to Logan. Feeling that Logan would pose as a threat, he quickly grabbed on to his leg. Logan screamed in pain as he felt the skin of his leg melt off. However, as soon as his skin would melt off, a newer patch of skin grew back in place.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here. This man won't die." Nick shouted out in rage.  
  
"That's Logan. He's the one with the healing factor, so just use your other thing on him." Jubilee shouted as she blocked Jean from coming down the stairs.  
  
Noticing what Jubilee was doing, Jean used the last of her strength by creating a psi-bubble, in which she floated down to be by Logan's side. Logan then used this time to slash his claws heavily across Nick's chest, and he was about to do the same thing again before Jubilee could pull Nick to safety.  
  
Jubilee went over to Jean and Logan, and slowly began to recharge her powers. She looked down at them in disgust. She raised her hand, and was about to strike them down when a sudden red beam struck her. She flew across the room, and looked up to notice that Scott had just entered the front door. There were bags across his feet, as if he were out shopping.  
  
Nick raced towards the young man, in attempts to kill him. Even though his chest felt like it was on fire, he ran like never before. Then he suddenly stopped running, and turned to face the newest prescience in the room. It was Jubilee's daughter Gabriela, and she was definitely a sight to behold.  
  
He took one look at the slender dark hair beauty, and her eyes resembled fire. His entire body tensed up, and he had never felt such a deep fear in his whole life. She looked at him for what felt like an eternity, before she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"You will leave." .She said.  
  
"Yes." Nick said as his head nodded up and down.  
  
"You will do evil no more, and that means that you will not kill another living being."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will leave this house and you will never return."  
  
"Yes "  
  
"You will live a good clean life, and you will forget about Jubilee. You will forget about all that has happened today."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will never hurt or harm anyone ever again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you do, I'll kill you. Do you understand me, Nicholas Fiennes Grant?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will visit your dying mother, and you will take care of her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you understand all the things that has been said?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jubilee's daughter turned her attention towards her mother. The fire in her daughter's eyes burnt like the pits of hell, and it seemed like it was calling out to her. Jubilee didn't think she had ever been so afraid in her life.  
  
Jubilee looked at her youngest daughter, and decided that she didn't want to stay any longer. It seemed like everyone's attention was on her daughter, and she quickly evaded the rest of the X-Men. She ran out of the mansion like her life depended on it.  
  
As soon as Jubilee left the house Gabriela's eyes returned back to normal, and she looked at her teammates. She looked at each of her teammates, and gave them one of the most dazzling smiles that she could muster up. Suddenly, she closed her eyes, and slumped to the ground. Ororo Munroe, who had just awakened from the commotion, tenderly lifted the sleeping girl into her arms. She took her back to her room, as the others checked each other out for any serious wounds.   
  
Jubilee ran blindly into the wooded section of the mansion grounds, and her thoughts were running around wildly in her head. Why was Nick listening to her, as if she was his master? Why was everyone so shocked? Surely they've seen her powers before? Right? Jubilee had a million of questions, and she stopped running to get one last look at the mansion. When she turned around to start running again, she ran into straight into somebody's chest. Jubilee landed on her butt, and looked up. She saw the last person that she'd ever expected to see, and that was her daughter Chyna.  
  
Jubilee saw that they shared the same blue eyes, and dark black hair. Chyna looked down at her mother, wanting to do nothing but kill her in that blurry instant. She looked down at her mother, with pure hate and loathing. Chyna powered up her mutant powers, and aimed them at her heartless mother. The impact caused Jubilee to hit her head roughly against a Chestnut Tree, and she momentarily lost consciousness.  
  
For a brief instant Chyna wanted to kill her mother, right then and there. However, she didn't want to be just as ruthless as her mother. So she stood over the unmoving woman, until Scott came up to her. He looked at the young girl, and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. They both looked at Jubilee, still disbelieving that she was capable of such chaos. Scott walked over to Jubilee, and lifted her over his shoulder. He turned to take her into the mansion, and Chyna grabbed his free hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Lock her up."  
  
"Will she be able to get out?"  
  
"No. After she killed your father, we built a containment unit that she couldn't get out of."  
  
"How long is she going to stay?" She said as they turned to walk back towards the mansion.  
  
Jubilee started squirming and she slowly began to regain conciseness. In a move more out of desperation than anything else, Scott rammed the young woman's head into a nearby tree trunk. She instantly lost conscientiousness again. Chyna looked over at Scott, and a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"You could've broken her neck" Chyna said with an evil smirk.  
  
"I could've, but I didn't."  
  
"You should have."  
  
"Then that would've made me no better than her, is that what you really want?"  
  
"No. That's not what I want. I'm just tired of her taking everybody that I love away from me. First it was my dad, and now it's Bobby. He didn't deserve that, and it's taking every ounce of my self-control to try to restrain myself from killing her. God, I'd wish that she would've died at that compound, then maybe my life would be just that much easier. What do you hope to accomplish here, by allowing her to stay?"  
  
"I want answers." He said as he walked into the mansion.  
  
"What the hell for. She's a murderer pure and simple. What she deserves is so much more than what you're giving her."  
  
"Then I'd be no better than her."  
  
"So how do you propose that we get any answers from the likes of her?"  
  
"One of the most powerful telepaths of all time. Can you guess who that is?" Scott said mischievously.  
  
"Oh let me see. Xavier's dead. Jean is one of the weakest telepath's in the mansion. My sister's not too reliable, and that only leaves Miss. Frost. Am I correct?"  
  
"That you are." He said as he laid Jubilee down on a soft cot in a small room.  
  
"So what can she do?" She said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Find out why Jubilee did what she did." Scott said as he tapped the numerical keypad outside the small room.  
  
"Why does any monster kill? To get attention."  
  
"You know I'm proud of you."  
  
"Why? Because I didn't break down during this time of personal tragedy."  
  
"Especially during this time of tragedy."  
  
"Believe me I will. It might not be now, or even tomorrow, but eventually I will grieve."  
  
"I'm sorry about Bobby. If you need to talk, I'll be here."  
  
"Yeah thanks. Hey Scott. Just for the record, if I were you I'd keep an eye on her tonight. I mean the bitch killed my boyfriend, and I might change my mind about killing her later on tonight."  
  
"I'll watch her like a hawk. There's no way she hurting any more of my friends. Hell, even I would kill her if she even tried."  
  
Chyna gave Scott a soft peck on the cheek, and he gave her a tight hug in return. They looked in each other's eyes, and Chyna spoke softly enough to where only Scott could hear.  
  
"You're not as bad as everyone makes you out to be Slim."  
  
"You're not the all, leather clad, sassy talking youngster that I thought you were either."  
  
"Being sassy can be a good thing Slim. Besides, you'll never know until you try."  
  
"I'm up for almost anything, but being called Slim."  
  
"Well Slim, just make sure you watch her."  
  
"That's one thing you don't have to worry about kid."  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"That's for calling me Slim."  
  
"Let's make a deal all right. You won't call me kid, and I won't call you Slim."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
Chyna walked out of the room, feeling a little better. However her heart was slowly breaking, as she thought about Bobby. They had just started dating seriously, and now it seemed like their little love affair was over. It seemed like her mother knew exactly whenever she was happy, because whenever she was, Jubilee would come and screw things up.  
  
It was going to be a long night, and Chyna had to get her mind off of her mother. She knew that she had to be strong, because the last thing that she wanted was to ever turn out like her mother. So despite her feelings, to just go and kill her mother, she went to her room. She walked over to her dresser, and looked at the picture of Bobby. He looked so cute, with his hair sticking all over his head. She grabbed the picture, and put it to her chest. She lay down on her bed, with the picture in her hands. She tenderly kissed the smiling face on the photograph, and she cried. She cursed her mother for always hurting her. She cursed her for taking away everything that was ever good in her life. She cursed her for being chosen to be her mother. She cursed the day that she was even born, and those thoughts still didn't bring peace to her mind. So she cried and cried, until she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Next chapter: The funeral is tomorrow, and emotions are running high. Jean and Storm get into it with each other, and it ain't going to be pretty. Emma's home, and she seeks to find answers from Jubes. Which X-woman is going to be the big winner? Where will this big brawl take place? Trust me it's the last place that you would've ever expected. Be there for this wild slobber knocker coming straight for you.  
  
I'm the author and I totally hated it. I was suffering with a bad, bad, bad case of writer's block with this story, and this is what I came up with. Just leave a review. Trust me at this point I need all the constructive criticism that I can take at this point. So leave a review, and tell me what I already know. The next chapter should be a lot better. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed the story, that's if you could actually stomach it I mean. Hey if you have any questions about the whole Jubilee and Bastion thing, then don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, Bye-Bye. 


	4. Changes 4

CHANGES 4  
  
Authors: Notes: Glad to be back. I've had so many flames, that I can actually feel the burns. Anyway for those who don't understand why Jubilee's changed so much, well the answers going to be revealed in this chapter. You'll fully understand why she did what she did. Also we'll be hearing from our favorite Cajun, and we'll find out what he's been up to lately. I will NOT be doing Remy's accent either. It's too complicated, and I don't have any comics with me at this moment. Therefore I don't know how his Cajun accent sounds like, without the comic books. So please don't flame me about that. I'm not at home while I write this, so I don't have access to my comic collection. So, no Remy will talk like the English folks, and not the Cajun folks. All right.  
  
As for romantic links for Storm, well right now it's a toss up between Scott and Gambit. However, we have to remember that Scott is engaged to Emma. Speaking of which Emma will be making her debut in this chapter as well, and I'll promise you Storm will definitely have to watch her back. Not only from Emma, but her new rival Jean Gray. Stay tuned, because this is going to be a slobber knocker.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me. Well the story is mine. The creativity is mine. The flames belong to the flamers. The angst is mine. The rage is mine. Well shoot might as well say everything here is mine, with the exception of these freaking characters. So there.  
  
  
  
To be only human  
  
Remy LeBeau hadn't been to the mansion in almost twenty years, and he didn't have any intention of ever returning there. He wanted to live out the rest of his life away from all the killing, fighting, and death. He wanted to forget about the life that he used to live while he was an X-Men, and live a somewhat normal life. He used to dream of getting married, having kids, and living life to the fullest with the woman that he loved. However, in one quick instant that dream was suddenly taken away from him. His life, his love, was now a distant memory. Rogue was dead and gone, and most importantly he blamed himself. He still blamed himself to this very day. Remy was now forty-five years old, and there still hasn't been a single woman that could ever fill Rogue's shoes. As far as he could tell, there never would be either.  
  
He had been living in Louisiana, ever since Rogue's death. He vowed to himself that he would stay there until his dying day. At least that's what the plan was. However, he never imagined that he would be standing outside the very mansion that he had deserted so long ago. Yet, here he was. He stared at the mansion grounds, and he felt a twinge of guilt suddenly overcome him. He kept asking himself the same questions over and, the results were always the same. He wondered if he made a mistake by leaving because he felt that if he would have stayed, then Hank and Bobby would still be alive. He wondered if his staying would've made a difference in the outcome in his teammates fates.  
  
He had been aware of Hanks passing, but was shocked to find that Bobby soon suffered the same outcome. It seemed like death was as thick as the smog in Louisiana, on a foggy morning. It was almost too unbearable for Remy, but he wanted to pay his last respects. He hadn't attended any funerals except Rogue's, and he wasn't sure if the team would welcome him back with open arms.  
  
The funeral was slated to start in another five hours, and he wasn't prepared to go in and face the music just yet. So he turned around, and walked back to his motorcycle. He jumped on the seat, and cranked on the ignition. He sat on his bike, and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and a wallet sized picture of Rogue. He ran a shaky finger over the picture, and soon felt tears streaming along his face.  
  
"I know that I said that I would never come back here, and I know that I'm breaking that promise that I made to you all those years ago. I know that I made a lot of promises, but I have to do this. I can't pretend that everything's all right, when it's not. Both Hank and Bobby have joined you, as well as Charles Xavier. I don't think that I can stand by, and let those monsters kill another one of my friends. I won't let them continue to take away my family. I'm sorry if I broke my promise to you, but the X-Men are the only family that I have left in this world. I'm sure that even you can understand that.  
  
Remy put the picture back in his pocket, and then he placed the cigarette in his mouth. He lit the cigarette, and put the lighter back in his pocket. He kicked the kickstand, and prepared to drive away. He took one last look at the mansion, and noticed that there was a lone figure standing outside looking at him. At once he noticed that it was Logan, and he waved to his old partner. He should of known that evidently Logan was going to smell him, as soon as he drove up towards the front gate. From where he stood, Logan appeared to be smaller somehow.  
  
Remy waved one last time, vowing to himself that he was going to return in time for the funeral. However, he needed a little time to collect himself, and he set off to do just that. Coming back hadn't been as easy as he thought, and all of his old feelings came back to him with full force. The X-Men were his family, and nobody else was going to get murdered as long as he lived.  
  
  
  
Emma Frost had never been so tired in all of her life. She came to the mansion last night, when her fiancé called her. He had wanted her to come, and do a mind sweep of the young woman named Jubilee. Apparently she was the one responsible for the deaths of both Hank, and Bobby. Although she refused to think that Jubilee was the source of all the recent chaos, surrounding the mansion.  
  
It seemed like only days ago when Generation X disbanded, and she was certain that Jubilee would've made something out of her life. Jubilee had been her favorite student, and she even thought that she would rejoin the X- Men after the school ended. However, the last thing that she heard about Jubilee was the fact that she moved to L.A. with Angelo. So imagine her surprise when she found out that Jubilee had two daughters, and was married. The biggest shocker was when Emma found out that Jubilee murdered her own husband in cold blood, right in front of her own children. Jubilee grew up to be a monster, and Emma was now determined to find out the reason why.  
  
Emma spent the entire night, sitting next to Jubilee. Of course Jubilee was chained to her bed, and had on an inhibitor collar to prevent the shedding of any unnecessary bloodshed. Emma had entered her mind, hoping to find the reason why Jubilee did what she did. She was shocked about the true nature of her crimes, and she dug deeper into the girl's mind in hopes of finding the truth. So she entered into her mind once again, back to the time when Bastion kidnapped her. She was surprised to find out that Jubilee's psyche had been altered with, and she found out that it wasn't Jubilee's choice to marry Bastion. Rather Bastioned programmed her mind, and made it so that she was to fall head over heels in love him. It was a program that was successful in every right.  
  
Somehow, Bastion programmed the young girls mind, in order that she carried out certain wishes for him. Emma realized that one of his wishes, was for her to annihilate all of the X-Men. What troubled Emma was the realization that Jubilee knew that Bastion deceived her, because why else would Jubilee kill the man. Emma reasoned that there had to be a way to reverse the programming done by Bastion. The only question was how were they going to accomplish that feat, when they didn't even know where to begin.  
  
Jubilee had done some unthinkable acts, and now they knew the reason why. Emma had to go tell Scott about her findings, and then she had to figure out a way to reverse the program without harming Jubilee.  
  
She exited the girls mind, and she stood up over her. Emma ran her fingers through the girl's hair, and noticed that she was sweating heavily. Emma reached into her purse and took out a small handkerchief. It almost seemed like Jubilee was fighting to get back control over her own mind. This was something Emma understood all too well. It is never easy to have your mind invaded, and have someone else to take control over your entire life.  
  
She placed the soiled handkerchief in a small wastebasket, and she took one last look at the girl. She turned around and walked out of the room. She wanted to find her fiancé, and tell him of the latest findings. Plus she wanted to play catch up, because she hadn't seen her man in a long time. Earlier she noticed with pleasure that Scott had been working out, and she was anxious to see just how strong he became. It was time to get reacquainted again with her boyfriend, and there was nothing that was about to stop her now.  
  
  
  
Okay. I know that there's going to be a lot of people mad at me, because this was too short. Sorry about that. Anyway let me know how you liked the story. Was the plot about Jubilee being brainwashed by Bastion believable? I wanted to make Jubilee different, and I received a lot of reviews asking why. A lot of people wanted to know what could possibly change Jubilee, so much that she would kill her friends. Well she was brainwashed by her husband Bastion, who in turn brainwashed her in order for her to marry him in the first place. Believable? I don't know write back and let me know if that was just too far fetched, or if it was right in the money. Anyway in the next chapter we will take a journey to the past. There we will find out exactly what Bastion did to Jubilee, and we'll take a glimpse in the births of both of her daughters. If you were confused at any point in this story, the next chapter will clear up any misunderstandings that you may have had. Later. 


	5. Changes 5

Changes 5  
  
Author's Notes: In this chapter we will be taking a look at Jubilee's past, during the time Bastion kidnapped her. These events can be found in Generation X #27, and it talks about Bastioned and some of his reasons why he kidnapped her. So read that book if you're still lost on the whole Bastion kidnapped Jubilee fiasco. The first part will be Jubilee remembering the past. So in retrospect this will be Jubilee's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Is it mine? I guess not, since I'm not making any money from it. Marvel gets all the fun. They have all the cool characters, and they get all the money. It's not fair, I tell ya. It's not fair!  
  
  
  
In the past:  
  
Bastion was standing there like he owned the joint, and I was tied up like some deranged lunatic. He had kidnapped me. One day he showed up at Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, and he kept Mondo from killing me. I thought that he was going to save me, but I was wrong. I was so wrong. He had kidnapped me because he wanted me to give him some vital information on the X-Men. I knew better than that, but there were times when he almost tricked me.  
  
"His name was Cyclops. Our records indicate he was the first X-Man. He was leader of the genetic-terrorist faction of mutants known collectively as the X-Men. He possessed powerful optic blasts beams of force that could only be contained by a ruby quartz visor. The remains of which you see before you."  
  
That's what Bastioned told me when he placed Scott's broken visor down in front of me. He wanted me to believe that Scott was dead, and that the proof of his demise was those damn tattered visors sitting in the front of me. I knew that he was lying, and so I decided to call him out on his lie.  
  
"What, am I stupid? Just because you show me some beat-to-heck visor, I'm supposed to start blubberin and tellin' ya everything there is t'know about the X-Men? Puh-leaze!"  
  
"Believe what you chose to believe child. The simple truth of the matter is the age of Homo superior is over."  
  
Like I was going to believe that one. First the man kidnapped me, and then he actually expected me to believe everything that came out of his mouth. I wasn't born yesterday, and I certainly wasn't about to buy the books that he was trying to sell at my door.  
  
"Yer a liar Bastion. I know Cyclops. If he's gonna die someday, it ain't gonna be from a loser like you."  
  
It wasn't until later that I realized that Bastion was using chamber illusions on me. I thought that I was in a dingy cell, but actually I was in a monitoring room. I also found out that the big hat thing that was on my head was actually a monitoring device to see inside my innermost thoughts and memories. He tried to pry into my mind, and pull up these painful memories. I wasn't about to tell him anything regarding the X-Men. I refused to sink that low.  
  
He claimed that he killed all of the X-Men while I was asleep, but I refused to allow myself to believe him. Then he decided that he was going to play dirty. He wanted to get me to open up and tell him everything. He wanted to hurt me in ways unimaginable, and he aimed at doing that by showing me the image of my best friend being tortured.  
  
"Wolvie?"  
  
"He can't hear you."  
  
I listened to Wolvie's torturer's pick and prod him for answers. For a moment I really believed that was really Wolvie up there, and it literally broke my heart.  
  
"Mutant designate: Wolverine, we will ask you again. What is the prime location of the gene terrorist faction known as the X-Men?"  
  
"I'll tell ya what I told ya before bub. Kiss my Canadian butt."  
  
It was then that they charged up the electricity, and electrocuted him without any remorse or guilt. It's like I said, I almost believed that the man being tortured was really Wolvie. That's until they had to blow it. They went too far, and it was in that instant I knew that they were lying. For their sole mistake was when they showed Logan begging them to stop the torture. Now I know Logan would much rather sit there and fry than to ever beg for mercy. Logan would die before he ever begged.  
  
I'll admit I got angry, and I said a few choice words to Bastion about humanity. I guess it was enough to make him mad, because after my little speech he hit me. He punched me dead in my mouth. All I remember after that was Bastion slinking his way up to me, and staring me dead in my face. I remember him taking his hand and putting it on the side of my face, but I was just too distracted by the coldness in his eyes to realize what he was doing.  
  
"My humanity child is the only thing that's keeping you alive."  
  
After he said that he walked out of the room, and I remember saying to myself this.  
  
"Pihh. I showed him."  
  
The only problem was that I hadn't showed him anything. He was the one that had a million tricks up his sleeve. It was only now that I realized that he had been using me from the start. When he fingered the side of my cheek, he wasn't forcing me to look at him. He was activating the mind-controlling device that was planted in my head.  
  
What was that speech about his humanity keeping me alive? It was only then that I realized that Bastion programmed my mind, so that I would later fall in love with him. There had to be more, but what? What would Bastion have to gain from me marrying him?  
  
The only thing that I could think of at that time was that he wanted something from me. What could it be? I know some of it had to do with the information on the X-Men's location, but there had to be more. What?  
  
It was then that the answer to that question hit me like a ton of bricks, and I wanted to mentally kick myself. It wasn't Bastion's humanity that kept me alive all those years ago, but it was nothing more than greed. He had wanted something, and no it wasn't information like I had thought before.  
  
No, what Bastion wanted was his very own offspring's, and I was the one that gave them to him. I gave him four kids to be exact, and at the present time I only knew where two of them were. So where were my other two children Chris, and Michael? I don't ever recall them having any mutant abilities, but if they were as powerful as Gabriela apparently was, then we all was going to be in a world of trouble.  
  
  
  
In the present.  
  
I remember now. I remember everything. Bastion used me, and planted some kind of mind control device in my head. It was similar to the chip that they used on Logan. The realization that I had been played like a game of Sega, hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't care that I killed Hank or Bobby, and the urge to finish off the rest of the X-Men was still there. However I also knew that it wasn't on my own accord that I wished these things to happen. It was this chip in my head, and I knew that I had to get it out as soon as possible.  
  
I may be an enemy of the X-Men now, but I had to tell them that they were all in trouble, and it was going to be my children that were going to destroy them all. I didn't really care about them getting killed, but there was something deep inside my heart that made me realize that I did care. I had to warn them, because even I was afraid of what the outcome was going to be. I had been his pawn, but no longer. I had to find somebody who would listen to me, but that was going to be tough considering that no one trusted me anymore.  
  
  
  
Ororo Munroe stood in the mirror staring at her reflection. She noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from her recent crying fit. The news of Bobby's demise hit her harder than when she found out that Hank was dead. Now in a matter of minutes the funeral was slated to start, and she wasn't even dressed.  
  
She looked in her suitcase, and she chose a simple black dress to wear. She took a quick shower and then she dressed into her dress. She was in the midst of combing her hair when she heard a quick knock on the door. She arose to answer the door, and was mildly surprised to see Scott standing at the door.  
  
She looked him over, and she had to admit that he cleaned up nicely. He was dressed up in an all black suit. She opened up her door wider, and she let him inside. He walked over to her bed, and sat down at her. He looked her over as quickly as he could, before his eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Ororo instinctively knew that Scott was saddened by their loss, but she didn't want to disturb the quietness of the room. So she walked over to where he was seated, and she took the spot next to him. She reached out and grabbed his hands, and for a while neither one said a word. The silence was suddenly broken when Scott opened his mouth to speak, and Ororo released the breath that she was unknowingly holding in.  
  
"The funeral starts in ten minutes. Everyone has agreed to say something in the behalf of Hank and Bobby. I wanted to see if you had anything to say, and if you do then you'll go right after Chyna."  
  
"Hank and Bobby were my friends. It would be my pleasure to speak in their behalf."  
  
"How did things get so screwed up?" Scott said as tears gathered into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Ororo said as she pulled him into her arms.  
  
"I wanted to kill her." Scott said as he turned his head away from her in shame.  
  
Ororo took her index finger, and placed it under Scott's chin. She turned his face towards hers, and she looked into his eyes. She was aware of how he was feeling, and she could definitely sympathize with him.  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"But I wanted to. What kind of man am I? I wanted to kill a former teammate, one who used to look up to me."  
  
"Jubilee is not the same person that she used to be. Don't sit here and blame yourself for something that you couldn't control."  
  
"But what if I could?"  
  
"Scott stop blaming yourself for this. Not even Logan could stop Jubilee's mad rampage."  
  
"I should be able to do something."  
  
"There are plenty of things that you can do."  
  
"Yeah right. Like what?" He scoffed.  
  
"Well first you can show Jubilee that there's at least one person that still cares about her."  
  
"But I don't." He said stubbornly  
  
"That's not true, and we both know it."  
  
"You act like that will make a difference."  
  
"It might, but we won't know until we give it a try."  
  
"Ororo you're the only one here that hasn't changed." Scott said with a smile.  
  
"Sure I have. The only difference is that I still believe that you guys are the only family that I have left in this world. Like a family we will fight and argue, but I will never turn my back on any one here ever. I love you guys. All of you."  
  
"Yeah you haven't changed, and for that I'm grateful."  
  
Scott swooped Ororo in his arms, and gave her a tight hug. He held on to her for a few minutes, before she broke their embrace. She stood up from the bed nervously, and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She was certain that she was blushing, but she wasn't about to let Scott know that she was. So she turned her back towards him, as she contemplated her next step. After a few minutes she was surprised to feel a pair of strong arms suddenly wrap around her waist from behind. Soon she felt Scott lips move closer to her ear, and then he whispered into her ear ever so lightly.  
  
"Thank you for being there me Ro."  
  
There goes that blushing again.  
  
Ororo immediately felt alone when Scott pulled away, and she chastised herself for thinking about such things when her friends were dead. She cursed herself for enjoying the way that his body felt pressed against hers. She hated that these new feelings decided to arrive at one of the most difficult times in her life, but they were feelings that she enjoyed.  
  
She turned around to face Scott, and she had to smile at the confused look on his face. He looked up at her to stare into Ororo's powerful blue eyes, and he was momentarily stuck in his place. He was speechless for a while, until Ororo opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I'll be here for you old friend, until the day that I die."  
  
She grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the room together. They headed towards the funeral, and for once that day they both were at a loss for words. They just held on to each other hands, and they silently prayed that this was the start of a new beginning. It was time to make a few changes in the mansion, and they were really the only ones qualified to get things back to the way they once were. They realized that they had a tough fight ahead of them, but it was going to be well worth the wait.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. The last part was a toughie. Man that was a hard one to finish. I hope you guys can understand it. Anyway the next chapter is upon us. Let's see .The funeral is underway. (For real this time.) We'll see what the team has to say about their fallen teammates. Also Remy comes back, and he has a few things to get off of his chest. Some things will be nice, and some things won't be so nice. Scott and Ro get closer. Just think this story was originally supposed to be a Remy/Ro fic, but I like this whole Scott thing. Enters Emma. Thought I forgot about her? There's no way that I could forget about Scott's fiancé, and after the next chapter neither will Ororo. 


	6. Author's Notes: Mistakes have been corre...

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I want to personally thank remysgame for telling me about my errors in this story. I've managed to screw up more than once, by resurrecting the dead and giving Gabriela a new name. I called her Terri in some of the later chapters. Anyway I've reread this story, and I've corrected all the mistakes that I made. Hopefully it's a lot clearer and understandable. I'm just glad that remysgame had my back on that one. It didn't even dawn on me to reread the thing before posting new stories. It's a mistake that I won't be repeating any time soon. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
